Chasing You?
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Tamaki Suoh has been chasing Sasuke Uchiha for two years now, he wants him to join the Host Club but the raven has told him 'NO' countless times. Will Sasuke finally give in and join their club and maybe even develop feelings for the Host Club King? Warnings: Yaoi. Might change to mature. Cross Over. SasuTama!
1. Prologue: Caught You!

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Ouran high school host club nor Naruto belong to me.

**Usami-sensei: This couple popped into my head and I think they're adorable. I need a break from SasuNaru, even though I love them TT~TT**

**Warning: **SasuTama. Rating may change.

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

A raven haired teen ran down the halls of Ouran High School. "Leave me all alone!" The teen screamed while multiple girls chased him. The raven wore a Ouran High School uniform but his pants had chains hanging from the pockets and his blue jacket wasn't buttoned up the way.

"Kyaaaaa!" They chased him around a corner and the teen ran up a few stairs. He made a left when he reached the top.

"-Urgh!" And was suddenly pulled into a storage closet.

"Ita! What the hell?" He rubbed the back of his head and was met with a pair of blue-violet eyes. "Oh God, now you?" The teen rolled his eyes and that said person turned on the closet light.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." A light haired blond put his hand on the on the wall beside Sasuke's head.

"Tsk, What do you want Tamaki?" The raven looked at the other teen with an annoyed expression his face.

Tamaki made a check mark with his finger and thumb before placing his hand on his chin. "I want you to join the host club." He said smoothly.

"Um, no thank you." The raven pinched his hand that was on the wall and Tamaki pulled his hand up to his mouth before blowing it.

"Why?" He asked, whining.

"I told last year and now again I don't join your damn club." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and went to open up the door but the blond grabbed his hand.

"But you would make a great addition." The blond persuaded.

"Hmm, let see? No! Final answer."

"I see you're upset because you're beautiful on the outside but on the inside you have a bad personality which totally doesn't fit your good looks character. Well is it my fault that God made me both beautiful inside and out. I know how hard it must be but please try and console yourself…" The raven opened up the door, peeking his head out while ignoring the blond behind him.

"Shut up, Tamaki." Sasuke walked out of the closet and Tamaki followed him.

"Okay." He sighed, heavily.

"Stop following me." The raven grunted and Tamaki sped up next to him.

"Not until you say yes." He said with a sly grin.

"No." The raven replied in irritation and Tamaki sulked, he just couldn't get the raven to join his club which he had been at for about two years now.

"Fine." Tamaki stormed off ahead of the raven and Sasuke looked at the blonde's ass.

'It's cute. What the hell? Why did I think that?' The raven ruffled his own hair, trying not t stare at the handsome blonde running ahead of him.

"Mommy!" Tamaki wailed and began running up the steps to the third floor; Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Weirdo." Sasuke groaned and walked down the hallway to class.

* * *

"He shot me down again." Tamaki sat in a corner of the music three dragging his finger across the floor.

"Oh come on boss," "You've followed that guy around for two years now just forget about it." The twins Hikaru and Koaru said standing next to each other.

"You know Tamaki he's incapable of giving up. You remember how long he followed you two." Kyouya who was typing on his laptop stated.

"But Tama-chan thinks it's a good idea so I think we should try harder!" Honey-senpai smiled while hugging his big stuffed pink bunny.

"Ne, I know how about you ask his friend Naruto Uzumaki." Haruhi kneeled down in front of the sulking over dramatic teen.

"That's it! Daddy is so proud of you Haruhi!" Tamaki hugged the girl before running out of the room.

"Well he sure feels a whole lot better!" Honey-senpai giggled.

"Hn." Mori-senpai agreed, nodding his head.

* * *

_It was now lunch time._

"So.. how do I crack him?" Tamaki sat across from the blond at the lunch table.

"Hmm? You can't." The blond with spiky hair, a sun kiss tan and whisker like birth marks on his cheeks replied.

"Oh come on Naruto you've known him since you were little." Tamaki whined, propping his arm up and resting his cheek in his palm.

"Let me see… Ah! I know." Naruto leaned in close and whispered in the other teen's ear.

"You think it will work?" Tamaki beamed, standing up from the table.

Naruto hummed, nodding and went back to eating his high class rich food. "Well I'm only guessing but it might work." Naruto grinned and Tamaki nodded before running off. "Tell me how it goes!" Naruto shouted throughout the lunch room.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei is Sasuke here?" Tamaki barged in the classroom and saw the teacher eating.

"Tamaki what have I told you about just barging in here?" Iruka got up from his desk and Tamaki walked with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry." He frowned.

"It's fine for now, and no. I haven't seen him." Iruka replied.

"Okay see ya!" Tamaki ran out of the classroom and went down the hallway. He barged into the boy's bathroom and Kiba was peeing in a urinal.

"Oi have you seen Sasuke Uchiha, you're his friend right?" Tamaki walked up the teen eagerly.

"Dude, I'm taking a piss here." The browned haired teen replied.

"Oh sorry about that."

"And no I haven't. Check with Kakashi-sensei." Kiba replied.

"Okay!" Tamaki ran out of the bathroom at the speed of light. He ran up the big stairs case and turned a corner. He then saw the door he was looking for and barged in.

"Kakashi-sensei! Have you seen Sasuke Uchiha?" Kakashi looked at the teen, cocking a brow.

"Trying to recruit him again?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Tamaki replied with a sly smiled.

"Nope. Haven't seen him."

"Oh, okay, thanks anyway." Tamaki sulked, walking out of the class room.

* * *

Tamaki walked through the rich school hallways but couldn't find the raven anywhere. He looked in the lunch rooms, libraries and classrooms. 'Damn where could he be?' He walked passed a window and Sasuke was eating in the garden, he then back tracked his steps and pressed his face up against the window. Sasuke looked up and his eyes narrowed.

"Tamaki." He breathed out.

"Ha, I found you. Stay right there!" He then saw the blond disappear and went back to eating.

* * *

Tamaki walked out of the school side door and walked into the garden where he saw the raven eating. "Oi, Sasuke!" He ran over to the teen and panted. He rested his hands on his knees and Sasuke looked at him with cold onyx eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked eating a rice ball.

"So you're eating out here all alone?" Tamaki sat down next the teen and the raven nodded before taking a sip of juice.

"But it's winter you must get cold." Tamaki stated and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's the only place for peace and quiet." Sasuke replied, taking another sip of juice.

"So if I promise you a quite place away from fangirls and a warm spot to eat, would you join the host club?"

"Maybe." Sasuke said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Then welcome to the host club! You can use music room three anytime you want." Tamaki grinned at the raven and Sasuke quickly turned his head.

"You mean I can even get away from Sakura." Sasuke shuddered just saying the girl's name.

"Yup!" Tamaki stood up in front of the teen and looking him up and down.

"W-What?"

"I'm trying to figure out your type?" Tamaki gazed at the pale teen with inky hair.

"Type?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah. If you're going to be in the host club you need a type." Tamaki explained, moving his hands in gestures.

"I don't really care." Sasuke ate down the rest of his rice ball and got up.

"Fine then be that way." Sasuke looked back and saw the teen squatting down and picking at the grass beneath him.

"Fine, I'll meet you in music room three tomorrow." Sasuke leaned up against the brick wall near the window coolly and Tamaki jumped up.

"Yay! Oh and also you'll need training to become the perfect ladies man." Tamaki him a side glance and the raven sighed loosening his tie which made Tamaki blush.

"Hell. No." The raven replied emotionless.

"Oh come on, you have to learn to be a gentlemen and please the ladies, like me." Tamaki gave one of his princely smiles and his white teeth shined.

"…You're so fuckin' weird." Sasuke had a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Please!" Tamaki begged with over dramatic tears running down his face.

"Okay. If that's what it take to get some peace and quiet, I'm in." Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair and smirked at Tamaki.

"R-Right. Then see you tomorrow!" Tamaki's hair covered his eyes as he blushed and walked away from the teen.

'Huh? What's with him?'

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_


	2. I'm A Host: First Kiss!

**Disclaimer: **Still wishing I owned even one anime but I don't sadly, normally I'd say Sasuke belongs to Naruto but in this case he belongs to Tamaki-senpai ^0^

**Warnings this contains: Yaoi. Might change to mature. Cross Over. SasuTama!**

**Usami-sensei: I know it's a short chapter T-T but sadly I have school tests...**

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

"So I hear you're a member of the Host Club?" The spiky haired blond looked up at his pale, raven haired friend who sat cross from him during study hall. The raven frowned and let out an audible sigh.

"Yup, I'm going there today after lunch, Ugh." He sulked.

Naruto grinned, looking at his best friend with glowing baby blue eyes.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, I'm sure it won't be that bad." The blond chimed, reading a book. The raven's dark eyes then went wide with shock.

"A-are you reading?!" He looked surprised, he knew his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki was one not to read books.

"Shh I'm not really reading," He turned his book towards Sasuke and there was a game magazine inside.

"Oh, I get it." He shrugged, lacing his fingers though his black locks. 'I just hope he doesn't have something crazy planned.' Sasuke thought, opening up his math book.

Months have passed since Tamaki asked him to join the Host club, of course in exchange for a place to eat quietly and study in peace. During those months he did all kinds of crazy things with the club members, they went to the beach even thought it's like November, dressed in stupid cosplays as Sasuke Uchiha called them, played commoner games like hide and seek, red light-green light or kick the can and yes, they made the Uchiha talk to girls but it still wasn't going well. Sasuke didn't know how to make up romantic lines like the others so when girls looked at him with dreamy eyes he ran away, when they asked him if he liked sweets he replied 'FUCK. NO. LEAVE. ME. ALONE' which made that last girl cry to her father and Sasuke ended getting grounded by his father who got a call from that girl's father.

He had no idea she was the daughter of a very important man but he didn't actually care. Anyway, when girls tried to get close to him he cringed and would end up cussing them out on impulse. So now it was time for another stressful day with the Host club king, Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

**~Music Room 3~**

"You will not make me put that on!" Sasuke shouted, looking at the tuxedo in front of him.

"B-but why?" Tamaki whimpered in dismay.

"Because I don't want girls to like me, if anything I'll just turn GAY! I hate women!" The raven walked away from the blonde, furrowing his brows.

"Aw come on Sasuke-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru locked arms, standing in back of the whimpering Tamaki.

"No if I dress up for them they'll attack me for sure." The raven sat down at the table in the music room next to Haruhi.

"But think about it, Tamaki-senpai has helped you out a lot for the passed few months. This is the least you could do." Haruhi said, reading a book; the Uchiha looked at her annoyingly but then felt like she had a point.

"Fine." He muttered, getting up. "I'll wear the stupid thing but I'm not going to enjoy it." He walked up to Tamaki and snatched the tux out of his hands, making the blonde's face light up and his violet eyes sparkle.

"I think Sasu-chan will do fine!" Honey-senpai cheered, sweetly, holding his stuffed pink bunny in his arms with a wide grin on his face.

"How old are you?" The raven raised an eyebrow, looking down at the small teen. He never did ask that.

"That's none of your business." Mori-senpai walked up to the raven and Sasuke actually had to look up at him. Damn he's tall! That's how Sasuke's face looked.

"Takashi!" Honey-senpai jumped on his back. "Cake, Cake!" He gleamed and his cousin nodded.

"Whatever." He turned away from the odd two and put the tux down on the table.

"Now let's practice your dancing skills." Tamaki smiled, holding his hand out, showing his pearly white teeth. Sasuke rubbed his temples, glaring at the blonde, he wasn't serious was he?

"You mean I have to dance... with you, don't I need... like a woman?" There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice as he scratched the back of his head.

"No. Besides I'm short enough." Sasuke shrugged and grabbed the blonde's hand which was small compared to his.

"Hn. Well at least you know it." He scoffed and Tamaki scowled.

"I'm not that short you know, isn't that right mommy dear?" The blonde looked back at kyoya who was typing on his laptop as usual.

"Yes. Daddy." The violet eyed student smirked in triumph and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Put your hand here," Tamaki grabbed the raven's hand and placed on his lower back. "Yeah, just like that." He smiled and Sasuke's eye twitch; this was so awkward and weird.

Their bodies were so close together and he had to admit Tamaki was pretty cute. Blonde, silky hair, violet eyes and fair skinned with a slim body.

They began moving their feet. "One, two, one, two." The hyper blonde mumbled to himself and the inky haired, pale teen looked down at his feet. He didn't want to step on Tamaki's or did he?

He purposely closed his eyes and let his feet guide him. Haruhi watched this from where she was sitting and the twins smirked, evilly, already knowing what the Uchiha was trying to do.

"Itai!" The blonde yelped out when he felt the Uchiha step on one of his feet; Sasuke then let out a chuckle. Tamaki looked at the raven and brushed it off as an accident.

Sasuke lost control of his feet once again and step on the violet eyed teen's foot twice as hard as the first. "Itai!" Honey-senpai pouted his lips and Mori stood there with a blank look on his face.

Tamaki's eyes then narrowed. This went on for about ten minutes.

Kyoya then decided to speak up, he leaned back in his chair and faced the sight. "Tamaki." He called out and the blonde groaned, scrunching up his cute little nose at the Uchiha.

"Yes?" He hissed back.

"I think you should know he is doing that to tick you off. Please stop while you're ahead or you'll have sore feet and won't be able to participate in kick the can." He mused before going back to his work.

"Ah-ha!" Tamaki broke out of the Uchiha's grasp and point his finger accusingly at him. "You were doing it on purpose, I knew it."

Sasuke's eyes squinted. "Wow… you're very naive." The Uchiha folded his arms across his chest with a teasing smirk plastering his face.

Tamaki then began shouting, "I honestly thought you were having trouble but to think…" Dramatic tears welled up in his eyes and the raven frowned. "That you could be so cruel!" He sulked his way over to a corner and squatted down, rubbing his finger on a pink marble floor tile.

"Look Tamaki-senpai, if you didn't know this, Sasuke already knows how to dance." Haruhi looked at the blonde and Tamaki's face faded, he just spent ten minutes getting his feet stepped on and the Uchiha already knew how to dance. Oh why him?

Tamaki quickly jumped up and ran over to the bored Uchiha who looked at him in annoyance. "WHY. THE. HELL. DIDN'T. YOU. TELL. ME?" He gripped the raven by uniform collar and the taller teen shrugged.

"I just didn't." Sasuke's emotionless, pale face ticked Tamaki off even more.

"Ma-ma. . ." He sulked down to the floor and sobbed into a tissue. " I don't get it, why won't you let me help you become the proper gentleman?" Tears streamed down his face; Sasuke sighed, heavily and sat down on one of the pink couches in the room before folding his legs and propping his elbow up on the arm rest to rest his cheek on his open palm.

"Are we done?"

"Ma-ma, he's not listening to meeeeee!" The blonde turned on his heels to run but slipped on a banana peel. The twins snickered and the furious blonde got up and gripped their collars. "You shady twins! Where the hell did that come from huh?!" Tamaki's over dramatics were drowned out as Sasuke thought to himself.

'Man this is stupid, I shouldn't have joined this damn club but it is a nice place to hide from those girls.' He looked at the music room door that was half open and an eyebrow rose when it opened more.

Naruto then came strolling in, looking around. "Naruto?"

Tamaki then stopped choking and yelling at the twins to rush over to the door. "Ah, do we have a guest?" He leered with a smirk and the Uzumaki blushed a little.

"Yes. Please come in." The twins pried, holding out a rose and the blue eyed teen looked confused.

"Um… no… I just came to see Sasuke, and Tamaki you know damn well I would never come to your stupid club." The spiky haired blond spat out, pushing passed the host club KING, leaving the king with a gaped mouth and frozen body.

The twins shrugged and walked in unison back over to the table Honey-senpai was now eating cake at with Mori sitting beside him. "Mommy dear." Tamaki slouched, making his way over to Kyoya.

"What is it now, daddy?" He asked, not looking at the blonde.

"Naruto Uzumaki just called our club stupid." He mumbled with his bangs covering his eyes and sitting down in the middle on the floor. "Oh God, why meee?" In his mind all the lights were out and the spot light on him as he whined.

"I heard." Kyoya replied, simply.

"Well do something! Call police, have him arrested!" He shouted from where he was sitting.

"So… how's it going?" The blond looked at the raven beside him and Sasuke stood up to stretch his arms.

"Meaningless. Utterly meaningless." He spat out, tightening his fists.

"Well… I just came to tell you that Itachi said he won't be home tonight neither will your parents so bring a friend to stay over with you." Sasuke nodded, patting his blond friend's shoulder.

"I can't. I and the guys are going out tonight, I would ask you to come but Itachi told me to tell you to study as well." Naruto bounced on his heels with a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke then closed his eyes and looked over at Tamaki who was still making a lot of noise and crying. "Well I can't ask Suigetsu because he won't be home either and Jugo is with his father for the week so… who else do I have?"

Naruto then pointed to Tamaki. "No, no, I will not allow that at my house." He said, sternly, targeting his thumb back towards the blonde.

"Oh c'mon, how bad could he be?"

"He's a complete dumbass." Sasuke glared, coldly and Naruto smiled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, be nice, you two will become closer." The tanned blond chimed with his hands on his hips.

Sasuke looked over and pinched the bridge on his nose. "Tamaki." He seethed and the blonde perked up like a puppy.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Come here." He beckoned and the blonde sprinted over to him. "You. Me. Tonight. My house." He said and the violet eyed blonde made the puppy dog eyes, looking at him.

"Wow, such a confident way of asking for sex huh boss?" The twins said and Naruto laughed; Tamaki then grabbed his hand, pulling it close to his chest.

Sasuke stared at the blond's antics and let out a low growl. "You're inviting me, your friend to… have a sleep over?" He had the biggest smile on his face and the raven felt somewhat happy to make him smile that way.

"Yes."

"Aww, but we wanna see Sasuke-senpai's house too." The twins whined, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Why?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, leaning her head on the table.

"I honestly have no interest in such affairs." Kyoya muttered, pushing the glasses further onto his nose.

"But… we wanna see Sasu-chan's house as well, right Takashi?" Honey-senpai stuffed cake in his mouth, looking up at his cousin.

"Hn." Mori nodded.

Sasuke's reply was, "No." The other teens sulked and Naruto smiled, sheepishly.

"There you go. All covered now hehe!"

Tamaki then jumped up and cheered before falling onto the couch, but pulled Sasuke who's hand he forgot he was holding down with him.

"Nhn?!" Sasuke fell on top of the blonde and their lips smacked together, now to mention their mouths were wide open. Everyone's mouth gaped and the two were too stunned to move.

As a reflex Sasuke darted his tongue into the host club king's mouth. "Mh!" Tamaki blushed up to his ears before he and Sasuke broke apart and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Tamaki screamed out, backing away from the raven who sat up, making a face of disgust.

"What?" He looked at the blonde out the corner of his eye.

"You just French kissed me, Oh I'll never be pure again." He whimpered, covering his face with his hands. Sasuke felt like smacking the king but he re-framed from doing so.

"Whoa! The boss just had his _first_ kiss! Looks like he should be in the _homosexual supporting cast_ now hehe!"

"Tama-chan!" Honey looked shocked and Haruhi blushed; that scene made her heart skip a beat which was weird. Kyoya was still not caring, he didn't even bother to look at the scene.

Tamaki's cheeks were flushed red and Sasuke began making his way out the room with his hands in his pockets. "Meet me outside after school, Tamaki." He stated in a deep voice that sent shivers down the Suoh's spine. He loved the sound of Sasuke Uchiha's sexy voice. Ah. It made him swoon, recently he had been having wet dreams about the Uchiha but he brushed it off as a confusion in his mind. That maybe that dream had the wrong person? o.O

'What the hell?' The king of the host club felt his chest throb. His heart was thumping so loud inside it.

Naruto was still speechless, slowly, following behind his best friend who walked out the door.

Sasuke walked down the hallway silently, hands in his pockets and head confused. 'Why… why… why do I feel like I wanted more of that kiss?' He stared at the floor as he walked and cussed under his breath. His heart was beating too hard right now and he needed to relax.

Tamaki's lips felt so good against his though, even if he only felt them for like ten seconds but he wanted to taste more of that mouth.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks, walking beside his friend, looking at him intensely. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was angry, embarrassed or shocked.

All he knew is.. getting through the night with Tamaki Suoh might be a little overwhelming for his inky haired friend.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Sorry for taking so long to update. I beg you Review for more and I'll update faster (ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)**


End file.
